


Prettyboy

by danslasherrr



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, cheerleader Im Jaebum, jinyoung is whipped, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danslasherrr/pseuds/danslasherrr
Summary: Jaebeom tried his new cheer-leading uniform on and was pleasantly surprised. He had never worn a skirt quite like this one before.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Kudos: 31





	Prettyboy

Jaebeom looked at himself in the mirror. His cheer uniform fitted himself nicely. He was wearing a white turtleneck with a blue tank-like shirt on top. His university name was scrawled across the front of it in yellow lettering. He was wearing a blue pleated skirt with a white line going around the bottom of it. He wore blue safety shorts underneath to keep everything secure. His cheer shoes were chunky white sneakers. He wasn’t really supposed to wear jewellry, but he wore his silver anklet anyway. It was a simple silver chain with a dainty moon on the front of it.

His hair was newly dyed as well. It was lavender with hints of soft gray. He looked down at his laces and decided to tie them so that they looked a little nicer. 

There was a knock at the door and someone came into the bedroom. 

There was an audible coo that made Jaebeom’s spine shiver. 

Strong arms wrapped themselves around his waist, signalling that Jinyoung had been the one to enter the room. 

“You like my outfit, baby?”, Jaebeom asked, barely above a whisper. He finished tying his shoes and stood up to meet his boyfriend’s eyes. 

Jinyoung swallowed, pondering his next words. 

“You’re so pretty”, he whispered into the older’s ear. 

Butterflies soared through Jaebeom’s stomach. He took a step back, turning to face the mirror again. 

“Are you sure I don’t look stupid?”, Jaebeom squeaked. 

“No, you’re perfect”, Jinyoung spoke as he moved to put his boyfriend’s long hair behind his ear. 

The bedroom lighting bounced off of his flawless highlight. Highlighter accentuated his cheekbones and his little nose. His eyelids were dusted with baby pink eyeshadow and he made sure to give himself an amazing cat-eye. His lips had a little bit of lip gloss on them, but they shined like the sun itself. 

He felt like he was missing something, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. He felt soft footsteps and looked over his shoulder to see Jinyoung walking to the dresser. 

He picked up a pink clip and slowly walked towards the older. 

Making sure that Jaebeom’s hair was in the right place, he slipped the clip into his lavender locks, pleased with himself.  
They turned to face each other and Jinyoung held him against his chest. 

Jaebeom pulled back after a little while, straightening his skirt out. 

“I gotta get to practice, baby”, he giggled.

He leaned in for a kiss and Jinyoung happily obliged, hungry for him. 

“Bye, baby”, Jaebeom spoke softly as he made his way to the door. 

“You’re such a prettyboy, you know that?”, JInyoung laughed. 

Jaebeom caught his eyes again and winked before shutting the door behind him. 

Jinyoung was so glad that he was able to convince the student council to let him wear the “girls” cheer outfit.


End file.
